Dschinghis Khan
|type = Single |artist = Berryz Koubou |album = 5(FIVE) |Japanese = ジンギスカン |released = March 12, 2008 |recorded = 2008 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD DVD, Single V, Event V |label = |producer = Tsunku |length = 10:42 |Last = Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi 15th Single (2007) |Next = Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance 17th Single (2008) }} Dschinghis Khan (ジンギスカン; Genghis Khan) is the 16th single by Berryz Koubou. The single was released in both limited and regular editions; the limited coming with a bonus DVD. The limited edition and the first press of the regular edition came with a serial number card used to enter a lottery where tickets could be won to an event. The single reached #5 on the Oricon charts, charted for eight weeks, and sold a total of 37,096 copies, making it Berryz Koubou's highest-selling single until the release of Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic in 2013. The title track is a cover of the original German song Dschinghis Khan. The band had the same name as the title. It was also used as the theme song for the musical Dschinghis Khan ~Watashi ga Tsurugi, Netsusuna wo Some yo~ (ジンギスカン ~わが剣、熱砂を染めよ~). Tracklist thumb|Dschinghis Khan (MV)|220px CD #Dschinghis Khan (Dschinghis Khan cover) #Darling I LOVE YOU (ダーリン I LOVE YOU) (Berryz Koubou ver.) #Dschinghis Khan (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #Dschinghis Khan (Dance Shot Ver.) Single V #Dschinghis Khan #Dschinghis Khan (Close-up Ver.) #Making of Event V #Dschinghis Khan Mongolian Dance Shot Ver. #Dschinghis Khan Shimizu Saki Ver. #Dschinghis Khan Tsugunaga Momoko Ver. #Dschinghis Khan Tokunaga Chinami Ver. #Dschinghis Khan Sudo Maasa Ver. #Dschinghis Khan Natsuyaki Miyabi Ver. #Dschinghis Khan Kumai Yurina Ver. #Dschinghis Khan Sugaya Risako Ver. Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information #Dschinghis Khan #*Lyrics: Bernd Meinunger #*Japanese Lyrics: Yamamoto Iori #*Music: Ralph Siegel #*Arrangement and Programming: DANCE☆MAN #*Guitar and Manipulation: Jump Man #*Bass: Yoga Fire! #*Turntables: DJ Ichiro #*Vocals: #**Sugaya Risako (main vocal) #**Tsugunaga Momoko and Natsuyaki Miyabi (minor vocals) #Darling I Love You #*Lyrics and Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitars: Sakai Mikio #*Vocals: #**Sugaya Risako (main vocal) #**Natsuyaki Miyabi (minor vocal) TV Performances *2008.03.17 Uta Doki! Pop Classics *2008.03.27 Tokuban *2008.03.29 MUSIC JAPAN *2008.04.03 Oha Star *2008.04.25 Music Fighter *2008.12.17 41st Nippon Yuusen Taishou Ongaku Shoujushou Award Show Concert Performances *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with Berryz Koubou tracks *Berryz Koubou & ºC-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with ºC-ute tracks *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ (with Hello! Pro Kenshuusei) *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ - Wonderful Hearts *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Fall ~Medachitaii!!~ *Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ Trivia *This is their first cover single. *A version of "Darling I LOVE YOU" performed by ℃-ute appeared as the B-side of their single, Namida no Iro. *This was Berryz Koubou's longest charting single until Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy. *This was Berryz Koubou's highest selling single until Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 37,096 Videos Berryz工房「ジンギスカン」(Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. Berryz工房「ジンギスカン」(Mongolian Dance Shot Ver.)|Mongolian Ver. Berryz工房「ジンギスカン」(Close-up Ver.)|Close Up Ver. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Dschinghis Khan, Darling I LOVE YOU (Berryz Koubou ver.) Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2008 Singles Category:2008 Releases Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Cover Single Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2008 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2008 Single Vs Category:2008 Event Vs Category:Theme Songs